Roomates
by The Power of Three '95
Summary: The Death Note Light picked up brought something along with it: Ryuk, and no matter what Light thinks about him, his stuck with him. A collection of Drabbles featuring the duo that started the Death Note chaos on earth. Rated T for contents later on.


**Hello! this is my first fanfiction of Death Note so treat me nicely!**

**Well I took a long time to write this but im planning to do more drabbles of this so, I'll do my best!**

**I don't own Death Note**

* * *

**Roommates**

"Hey, Light!"

The teenager moaned in response, covering his whole body under the sheets. Ryuk felt surprised at Light's new technique to cover himself. But even he, a shinigami, knew that those measures were simply a new and desperate way to ignore him in order to stay in bed. A foolish, he recalled.

"Light. Liiiiiiight? Light, wake up…"

Ryuk didn't care about Light's punctuality to go to school and much less in a Sunday when Light needed to get up early to catch a bus to attend to his College Exam on time. "Wake me up if I'm late for the bus." Light had told him last night when he pulled an all-nighter writing pre-dated deaths for the next day, so that Kira wouldn't stop striking criminals as Light took the exam.

But to Ryuk this task was turning out to be annoying. That human didn't stop surprising the shinigami. He slept like the death. No matter how much shaking and calling Ryuk did, Light gave no sign to be waking up.

Ryuk then thought of a way to wake him up. Maybe startling him. Yes, that'll work.

He went to the TV right beside Light's desk. Thanks to some several observations, Ryuk could easily identify the remote control and its button to turn on and off. Pretty darn pointless but, it helped every now and then to Light. Once he had the device on his hands, Ryuk turned on the TV. For his convenience a music video channel was on and with one button he rose up the volume at maximum.

In that instant Light jolted off from his sheets screaming (muffled by the tremendous song) and covering his ears from the Heavy Metal music, "AGH! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! OKAY OKAY! I'M AWAKE!"

Ryuk began to chuckle after he turned off the TV and an abrupt silence fell back on the room, "Rise and shine, Light!" Ryuk said placing the remote over the desk, "Man, you're a heavy sleeper. Ya sleep like the dead, ya know that?"

"Save your comments, Ryuk. I was just tired." Light said crossing the room, "What time is it?"

"Is late."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Well just thank me I even bothered answering it."

Light consulted his clock thoughtfully, "Hmpf. I think I'll skip breakfast."

Ryuk spun his head to the human, his round and yellow eyeballs widened (more than normal), "What? No _apples_?"

Light Yagami hadn't been enough time with Ryuk to know by intuition how he'll react to things, but after a week anyone could be fully aware of the shinigami's compulsive addiction to apples.

Light didn't bother to look back at him before closing the bathroom door, "No time."

Ryuk ran to the door, "B-but…But, Light! I woke you up, didn't I? Hey, Light, C'mon don't be so mean!"

"I'll get you apples in the afternoon, okay?" Light's voice came out muffled.

After Light came out of the bathroom he went down stairs. His plans were to walk out the living room unnoticed but his mother surprised him on the way to the door, "Already leaving, Light?" she said from the kitchen table.

"I'm late" he said.

"No breakfast?"

"There's no time mom"

"Well at least take an apple before you go"

Light looked back at her frowned. Ryuk jumped eagerly by his side and he did everything in his power to ignore him.

It was expected that his mom would behaved this way after his son had been disappearing all the apples she bought. Since then Mrs. Yagami had been meticulous on buying apples to his son. She thought that those were caused by the stress so she bought two whole packages for his high school son. Therefore, nothing could give Light a push on his exams than a nice and juicy fruit. But the teenager gave a damn to what she thought as long as those apples maintained Ryuk on line.

And so the possibility of Ryuk nagging on his exams or having one of those abstinence symptoms again would be inconvenient and a big pain in the ass during the exam, so, "I'll take the apple", was his response.

His mother was happy to give it to him of course, all nice and watery. Ryuk jumped and licked his lips eagerly. But it wasn't when they reached outside where Light threw him the apple and the shinigami caught it with his teeth.

"So, Light," Ryuk said munching his apple with delight, "What are we goin' to do today after that exam, ey?"

The teenager sighed, "Create the new world of course" he said, "You always point the obvious, Ryuk."

"Well, you are goin' to ignore me for the next hours, what do you suppose me to do? Stay quiet all day? Don't be so borin' Light"

"Well that's exactly what I expect from you. I usually thought Shinigamis were respectful and reserved creatures, but it seems I was wrong"

"Uh, how cold"

"Rem is different"

"_What_? You prefer Rem over me?"

"I never said that"

"Light you're very rude. I'll keep that in mind when I write your name in my Death Note."

"Do as you wish…I am not planning to die anytime soon any way."

Ryuk stared at him for long moments, _what a naïve human_, he thought.

* * *

**Is an introduction so... is short but, is somethin. I'll do more further on. Review if you liked it or find some potential in it!**


End file.
